A week in the woods
by Beywriter
Summary: Mr Dickinson gives the Bladebreakers a week off and Max suggests his familes holiday Lodge in the woods.


A week in the woods

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there**

Disclaimer and copyright version 3

this was supposed to be a Filler for chapter 5 of Beyblade: The next Revolution, but I finished the chapter!"

P.S I'll be using Tyson and Ray's Japanese way of spelling there names

P.P.S they are wearing season 1 outfits

They had been driving for about two hours and Takao was board.

"oh man I'm so bored".

"I told you to bring something to take your mind of the long trip" Max said

Mr Dickinson had given the Bladebreakers a week of and Max had suggested they spend the time in his fathers log cabin and everyone agreed.

After about four hours drive they pulled into the cabin's drive way.

"we're here" Max said as his father shut of the engine.

"well you Boy's enjoy your selves here". He said taking there things out of the car boot.

"say where's Kai anyway?"

"he said it was for our safety. It means he would kill himself or kill one of us because we will be the only company he will have for a week". Rei said

"so I guess it's just you four"

"don't worry we'll have loads of fun" Max said smiling.

Max's father opened the door and showed everyone in and told them where the emergency contact numbers were

"don't worry Max knows my mobile number off by heart".

Max's father drove of leaving the four friends behind

"get a load of this air" Takao said

"yeah it' really fresh, it reminds me of m home town. The air is really fresh there as well"

"ok guy's do you want the grand tour?" Max said

"ok lets start with the ground floor". Max turned the key in the lock and opened the pine wood door.

"Dad built this place when I was born and he taught me how to swim in the near by lake, so I hope you guy's brought your trunks, ok lets start" Max unlocked a door into the lounge area.

"this is the lounge and as you can see it links to the Kitchen" he led everyone in the lounge.

The room was panted a bright yellow color and it had family pictures on the walls

"just put leave your bags here"

"hay Max what kind of Tv do you get here.

"oh I forgot. You can get up to 500 channels here, even CCTV Dad linked up because there is a lot of nocturnal animals around here. He put up 100 cameras in the area"

"what does CCTV stand for anyway?" Takao asked

"Closed Circuit Television" Max answered.

The Kitchen was designed like a bar is, there was a work bench with all the things you'd expect in a Kitchen and it curved around to make cooking and food preparation easy. On the other side there is five bar stools

"ok lets continue, we have a downstairs bathroom".

"and this is our garden" Max opened the door which reveled a huge garden with a pond in the middle. In the pond there are oriental fish

"how do you keep the fish fed?" Rei asked

"every time were here we fill a big bird feeder full of food so the fish can eat when they please"

"good idea" Kenny said

"also down stairs we have a Beystadium and a games Room. In the games room there is a pool table and a polka table with a snooker table. There is a cupboard obviously filled with games.

"upstairs we have five bedrooms and another bathroom"

Max showed them the bedrooms

"ok guy's pick your bedrooms and then unpack and remember, the one at the end is mine"

Max went back downstairs followed by everyone who grabbed their bags and unpacked.

About an hour later they were sat in the lounge and deciding what to do.

"well it's nearly 3pm now so maybe we should just stay in and play some games"

Takao suggested

"how about I show you guy's the lake"

Everyone agreed, put on there shoes and Max led everyone to the lake

"how far is it?" Rei asked

"it's about a 3 minute walk away. See you can basically see it now"

Max pointed to a gap through the trees.

They arrived about 5 minutes later.

"wow it's beautiful" Kenny said

"yeah it's nicer at this time of day and that platform over there is for diving off"

"do you have a boat?" Takao asked?

"we have something even better"

"what a speed boat?" Takao asked

"no silly. Back at the house we have four canoes, each can hold up to 2".

"what's this lake called?" Kenny asked

"I don' know what the lakes called" Max replied.

They stayed at the lakeside for an hour

Back at the cabin. At about 9pm they were collected with drinks in the games room next to a roaring fire.

"so what should we play?" Rei asked

"strip polka?" Rei joked

"I don't think so, I don't even know how to play Polka" Takao asked.

"how about pool or snooker?" Max asked.

"your on" Rei said

"Rei can play snooker?"

"there's a lot about me you don't know" Rei said picking up a snooker queue

"about a year ago when I first entered the City I was a little thirsty so I went into a bar and I saw these guy's playing snooker, so I asked them to teach me so they did. The guy said that he was the best snooker player in the whole of Tokyo. So enough about me. Who thinks they can take me?"

"I'll take up your challenge" Max said

Max set up the balls

"who'll split?" Rei said

"anybody got any money" Max said. Rei reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver Dollar

"you still keep that?" Takao said

"yeah after I defeated that Dark Blader in the Channel Tunnel I keep it as good luck. K heads or tails"

"Heads" Rei flipped the coin and it landed on tails

"Tails" Ray stepped towards the white ball and positioned himself and took his shot. Rei potted two yellow balls

"your turn"

Max moved to pot a red and proceeded to pot one red ball.

Rei missed his next shot ,but potted another two in the next.

Rei won four matches out of five.

"good Match Max, your quite the snooker player as well being a pro beyblader. Takao want a match?"

"no thanks I'm a noob to snooker"

"then i can teach you" Rei said

"no thanks".

It was practically midnight and they were sat in the lounge around a fire talking. Rei yawned and looked at the clock

"hay guy's how's about we wrap this up and get some sleep"

"what time is it?" Kenny said

"nearly 12 am" Rei answered.

Everyone agreed and headed to their rooms and got ready for bed. A little while later they said their good nights and headed to their rooms to sleep. It was 12:30 am

TUESDAY

Takao's alarm went of at about 10am, he reached over and turned it off. Takao got out of bed and walked over to his window. He inhaled deeply as he opened the window, the room filled with the fresh air smell of pine.

"I wonder if anyone else is up?" he thought and went to open his door when he got a shock

"Rei what the hell are you doing?". Rei was walking up and down the hall, like a zombie.

"Rei??" Takao had a puzzled look on his face. He went ad rested his left hand on Rei's right shoulder.

"you ok?". He slightly shuck Rei

"Takao don't" Max whispered

"why not?"

"he's sleep walking". But Rei had woke up and fell to the floor with a thump

"where am I?" Rei said.

"you ok Rei?" Max said bending down to Rei

"why am I here?"

"well isn't it obvious?"

"what?"

"you were sleepwalking"

"oh yeah, when I sleep somewhere new that's what happens"

Later on they were talking in the Kitchen.

"how about we go swimming in the lake?" Takao said

"sounds like a plan" Rei said

"Sure, all we need to do is wait another half an hour because we ate thirty minutes ago" Max smiled

"so is it true you sleepwalk Rei?" Kenny asked

"yeah ever since I was little"

"how did it start"

"I thought we were here to have fun not interrogate me"

"you could have said stop being nosy" Takao said

Half an hour later they had changed into there swimming trunks and helping each other to apply sunscreen on each others backs.

"Rei can you put some sunscreen on my back please?"

"sure".

Takao leaned against a wall as Rei got some of the cream on his hands and started to rub it in

"Rei your good with your hands maybe you should get a job as a masseuse"

Rei kept moving his hand around his shoulders loosening the joints.

"there you go" Rei stepped back

"done already?"

"so you think I'm good with my hands. Your not "the first to tell me that"

"who was?"

"Mariah, she loves getting a back massage"

"everyone ready?" Max asked?

"yeah" everyone said

"ok lets go"

They left the cabin and proceeded to the lake and put the towels they brought on the beach with a ball.

"LAST ONE IN THE LAKES A ROTTERN EGG!" Takao yelled his voice echoed

He kicked of his sandals and threw of his cap (no one wore a shirt down to the Lake side)

Takao ran into the lake and fell down into it when he was deep enough

"Takao how cold is it?" Rei asked

"Its a cool and refreshing temperature"

Takao stud up and the water came up to his waist

Takao was joined by Max, Rei and Kenny.

Rei had brought in the inflatable ball.

"yo Rei pass the ball" Takao shouted. Rei did what he was told and threw the ball, but it hit the water in front of Takao.

"agh Rei you did that on purpose" They all except Takao burst out laughing.

Max started swimming quite fast.

"come on guy's lets go for a swim"

"wait up will ya" Takao said as his friend swam out in front

"Max is a fast swimmer, but so are we except for Kenny" Rei said.

"Rei your faster than I thought" Max called back

"why did you think I was slow?"

"dude your hair" Takao said. He had caught up to Rei and they were swimming neck and neck. But Takao started swimming faster

"Eat my spray" He said

"I don't think so" Rei swam faster pushing himself.

But then it happened. Rei was swimming and then pain went through his left leg. Rei then yelled out in pain.

"Rei you ok?" Max called back

"no I think I have a really bad cramp and I can't keep myself up" Rei said slightly panicking

"hold on Rei" Takao said. He put his arm around Rei and helped him ashore. Takao sat Rei on a rock and looked at Rei's left leg. He ran a hand down Rei's lower leg and felt the tight muscles.

"yeah its cramp all right" Takao said standing up

"you ok?" Max said joining them

"Max Rei just has some cramp and its quite bad"

About five minutes later they were back in the water and swimming towards the platform in the water.

Takao reached it first, he climbed out and stud on the side and waited for everyone else.

They all took turns jumping into the water and finishing of the time in the lake playing ball where Takao got his revenge on Rei for splashing him. They got back at about 3pm where they changed and headed to the Kitchen to eat.

Max had already started the cooker and put in a pepperoni pizza with oven chips in the bottom, now he was preparing a salad.

"whoa Max I didn't know you knew how to cook" Takao said entering the Kitchen with Kenny

"hey guy's where's Rei?"

"he's Drying his hair" Takao answered

"so who taught you how to cook?" Takao continued

"my Dad did, when I wasn't Blading, he taught me. It was before I met you. Tomorrow I'm making Chinese".

About ten minutes later Rei appeared.

"hey guy's something smells nice"

"yo Rei!" Takao said

"what are you guy's doing?" Rei asked

"I'm seeing what I can get on this monster Tv. Hay Max what's this Tv show?"

"how am I supposed to know, describe the characters."

"well there's this really strong black guy with an Attitude like Kai's but worst and he has his hair cut into a Mohawk. Another guy he's quite old has silver hair and smokes cigars. Another guy has golden blond hair who's always hitting on girls and finally there's this guy who wears a cap and a Jacket with a Tiger on the back and he's supposed to be insane. There the main characters"

"That'll be The A-Team. It was my moms favorite Tv show back in the 1980's. The guy with the Mohawk is Mr T, the crazy guy is Dwight Schultz, The ladies man is Dirk Benedict and the old guy with the cigar is George Peppard, I think he died in the 90's"

The cooker started beeping and Max went over to the cooker and turned it off. He took out the Pizza with the chips and divided the Pizza with the chips and salad.

"come and get it Max said". Takao turned of the Tv and everyone went into the Kitchen.

Everyone started eating

"any dessert?" Takao asked Max

"Takao eat that first. Me and dad came a couple of day's early and delivered supplies here, we have enough food to last two weeks."

"how long are we here?" Takao continued

"Monday to Sunday" Rei answered.

After they ate, the went back to the lake, but with Canoes Max Rei were in one and Takao was with Kenny. They were there until 8pm Racing each other. Takao and Kenny managed to ram Rei an Max which made their canoe capsize, but Rei and Max tipped over Kenny's and Takao's canoe.

When they came ashore they carried there canoes back to the cabin and stored them back in there shed, they took of their life jackets and hung them up.

It's 9pm and everyone was gathered around a fire and they all had a cup of cocoa.

"well that certainly was a tiring day" Kenny said taking a sip of his cocoa.

"let's hope nothing goes bad tomorrow" Max said

"why what happened today" Takao said

"Rei's cramp"

"I haven't swam for a while that's probably why" Rei than drank some more cocoa

At about 11pm everyone headed for bed and said there good nights.

WEDNESDAY

Wednesday morning Max woke up and got dressed. He headed to the Kitchen to boil a cup of coffee. He looked at the clock on the cooker it said 8:30.

"morning Max" Rei said

Max jumped

"you scared me" Max said turning to face Rei.

"sorry, how did you sleep?"

"fine, you?"

"like a log. Say are you making coffee?"

"yeah, do you want some?"

"no thanks. Do you have any Tea?"

"yeah sure"

Max got another cup and put in a tea bag just as the kettle boiled.

He poured the hot liquid into both cups without spilling a drop

"so do you want sugar in your Tea or a sweetener?"

"no just milk please".

"so when do you think Takao will get up?" Max asked Rei as he joined him on the bar stools"

"you know him, he'll probably get up at about 10am" They both laughed

"so Max what's the plan today, back to the lake?"

"nah how about a walk because there is some sights I have to show you. I'll wait till Takao and Kenny are up before I make a decision".

"sounds like a good idea to me" Rei smiled".

About 9am Kenny appeared

"hi Rei and Max"

"Morning Chief" Rei said

"want some coffee?" Max asked

"I'd love some" Kenny took a seat next to Rei. Max passed Kenny a mug of Coffee and he took a sip of it.

"that's good coffee"

Then an hour later Takao appeared and Max gave him a coffee an then Max broad casted his idea to everyone.

"A walk!" Takao exclaimed

"what's wrong with a walk?" Max said

"there boring and slow"

"well were going on it and your out voted" Max said

Max and Rei made and packed a picnic.

"I hope we don't get lost" Takao said

"we won't I'm taking you away we always go so we wont get lost"

About an two Hours into the walk Takao was complaining

and four hours later when they stopped to eat Takao stopped complaining.

"Finally were eating. Man I'm starving"

"your always hungry" Kenny said

Rei and Max had made a wide selection of Sandwiches and packed a big spread. Containing Cakes, sandwiches, Fruit, prawn crackers, potato chips and drinks.

They started to eat over looking a valley surrounded by mountains and and a light breeze with scattered clouds.

"that view is beautiful" Rei said

"It's like the views from the surrounding mountains in China"

"I don't think Takao has noticed the view. He's just stuffing his face"

"I have ears Max" Tyson said between stuffing sandwiches in his mouth.

When they had packed up and thanks to Takao the load was lighter. They started the four hour walk back.

When they finally got back Takao collapsed on the sofa

"Man I'm pooped" he said

"how long were we out for?" Rei said

"about nine hours. We left at 11am and now its 9:pm"

"we were out for ages" Max said

"who's up for Chinese?" Max continued

Max started cooking a Chinese feast and when it was ready everyone tucked in and ate the food

"This is really good Max" Takao said

"What kind of diet you on Takao?" Rei asked

" a sea food diet?" Rei looked puzzled

"sea food. Eat food" Max laughed

"very funny Max".

"well today went very fast" Max said as they climbed the stairs to go to bed"

"i can't wait for Tomorrow" Kenny said.

"good night everyone" Rei said followed by everyone saying

"good night" and vanished into his room.

THURSDAY

warning slight nudity reference in this paragraph

Rei groaned as his alarm went of. He leaned over and turned off his alarm clock and headed into the bathroom and turned on the shower and shed his clothes and stepped under the warm spray and started to clean himself and wash his hair. When he finished. He shut of the water and started to dry his hair. He wrapped a towel around his waist and hair. He opened the door and stepped out of it and stopped. Takao was there and Rei instantly blushed.

"s...sorry" Takao said.

"no worries" Rei rushed into his room, shut and locked the door.

Takao went downstairs and joined Max.

"I think I just freaked out Rei or something"

"Why?" Max inquired

"he came out of the bathroom just wearing a towel. I could have just embarrassed him because he blushed and ran into his room.

At about 9:30 they were joined by Rei and Kenny

"Rei what happened before outside the bathroom?"

"you surprised me that's all"

"want some coffee guy's?" Max asked

"sure" Kenny asked

"just Tea for me".

After a breakfast at about 10:30 am they were in the lounge discussing what to do

"guy's I don't want to go walking again" Takao said

"how about we spend today in?" Rei asked

"yeah have a break today and maybe we can go back to the lake tomorrow" Takao said.

"Remember we have two days left except for today" Kenny pointed out

"so it's settled. We have a lazy day today and we continue activities tomorrow."

"Do you have any bikes here?" Takao asked

"no sorry Takao"

"aw shame" Takao said

"so what should we do first?". Rei said

"how about we look in the cupboard and find a game" Max said

they agreed and went into the games room.

"ok" they said

"ok we have Jenga, Monopoly, Cluedo, Chess, Chinese Checkers, Hungry Hungry hippos, operation and many more.

"how about Chinese Checkers?" Rei said.

"ok" Max said getting it out of the cupboard and starting to set it up

"since Rei picked the game, so he starts"

"ok I'll be red and white". He moved the middle red ball diagonally left.

About 10 minutes later they had six goes each and there wasn't a clear winner. Twenty minutes later and Max looked like he was going to win. But then Takao got a spell of good luck and won the game.

"Dam I was so close" Max said

"oh well I won that game" Takao said cheerfully. They played another four games before packing it away and moving on to Cluedo. Rei played as Miss Scarlet, Takao played as Professor Plum, Max played as Reverend Green and Kenny played as Mrs white.

"ok I believe it was Mrs Peacock with the candlestick in the study" Rei said. They all checked through their decks and Takao pulled out a Mrs Peacock.

"Thank you Takao" and he checked through his player card.

"I believe it was Mrs White with the revolver. In the Kitchen" Max said

"what's Mrs White done?" Kenny said in protest. Rei showed him the revolver. The game lasted for at least an hour and Kenny won.

They kept playing games and Blading all day until night fall. They all said there good nights and headed to bed.

FRIDAY

Kenny woke up at about 10 am realizing he forgot to set his alarm clock. He got dressed and ran downstairs.

"sorry guy's I forgot to set my alarm clock". They were all gathered in the lounge deciding what to do

"hay Kenny" Takao said

"so what are we doing today?" Kenny asked

"were going down to the Lake and if you want breakfast there is some under the grill in the kitchen" Max said

They were ready to leave at 11am. It was quite overcast and when they got out it started to pour down heavy.

"aw this is just great" Takao said.

They waited inside the cabin for what appeared to be two hours but it was only one. But when it subsided they went out to the lake. And they spent the entire day at the lake and no one got any cramp. They played ball and jumped of the platform and raced each other. Then at around 4pm the rain came again but they stayed in the lake until 8pm when the got out still raining they picked up the towels and ball as the wind blew.

"maybe we should have came down wearing sandals"

Kenny said

"or maybe we should have put shirts on when we came out"

"relax chief were tough".

When they got back they dried and changed and Max made Fajitas.

"wow Mexican food" Takao said

"thats right dig in" Max said cheerfully

"there's enough for two more each"

"More?" Takao stammered cheerfully

After dinner they decided to go back to the games room for a few more rounds of snooker before they had an early night.

SATURDAY THE LAST DAY

They all woke up at about 9 am and Max made a big breakfast. As decided at 10 am they left with canoes and paddled around the lake and tossed a Frisbee between the boats. Max had packed a lunch so they could stay at the lake the entire day.

"you brought food?" Takao said

"yeah I thought it would be a good idea so we wont need to go back to the cabin"

Max pulled out to lunch boxes and passed another to Takao and Rei.

"I'm really going to miss this place" Takao said

"yeah back to the bright lights of the big city" Kenny said

"we can come back here guy's" Max said

"that's a point, how is the cabin powered?"

"It's powered by solar panels on the roof and water power from the lake. We also use the water from the generator to supply the cabin with water"

"That's very clever" Kenny said.

"ok lets start paddling and see how fast we can go" Takao said

"your on" Max said and started to row faster with Kenny. Takao accidentally put the oar in the water to deep and splashed Rei in the face. Rei spluttered in surprise and then pushed Takao of the boat and started to Row faster so Takao couldn't catch up.

"I'm sorry Rei please stop and let me get back on". Rei did stop after a few minutes after pulling aboard a completely exhausted Takao".

"why did you splash me?"

"it was an accident".

They got back to the cabin at 7pm and they dried and changed then they gathered around the 72 inch plasma screen and started to watch Tv. At 9 pm Max made a pizza with chips and salad for lunch.

"This is what we had on Monday night" Takao said

"eat everyone".

"ok everyone It's time to pack up".

Everyone went upstairs to pack up their clothes. Then at 10pm they had their last night, which wasn't comfy and no one got much sleep as the wind howled around the log cabin.

SUNDAY THE DAY OF DEPARTURE

They got up at about 8am and Max made breakfast and Max's Father came at 10am to pick them up from the cabin. They checked each room to make sure they haven't left anything behind and finally at 11am they left for the four hour car drive home.

Well I hope you enjoyed this story. I would have used Kenny's Japanese name but i don't know how to spell it I think it's spelt Kyouji or something like that. Does anyone know Max's or Kai's Japanese names?

Its a crime to not review a story

One last notice: has anyone heard of The A-Team before???


End file.
